Some People Fight, Some People Fall
by McSteph
Summary: McFly have just been celebrating their new number one album, but a mysterious housefire dampens their spirits and will change their lives forever...
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new fic I've just written, thanks to my friend Larnie and my sister for their ideas and help on it =)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the story line **

A loud cheer went up in the McFly house and champagne was sprayed all over the crowd.

'Here's to the amazing McFly boys! Another number one album!!' their manager slurred, holding up another glass of champagne. Everyone cheered drunkenly again and raised their drinks to McFly, all of whom were cheering and hugging one another.

'I want you all to give it up for Tom for writing the awesome songs!' Danny shouted, throwing his arms around his neck.

'And Danny!' Tom exclaimed, swaying on the spot.

'And Dougie!!' Dougie shouted.

'And the other one!' Tom exclaimed and together they threw themselves into a big group hug, pulling every other person in the room into it as well. The blonde girl beside Danny pulled him in and started snogging him. A loud 'OOOOOHHH!' went up around the room and Danny laughed, throwing her hand in the air.

'Everyone say hi to...?' Danny started saying. 'What's your name?' he whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Everyone laughed.

'Haley,' the girl whispered back.

'Everyone give Haley a big cheer!' Danny shouted and the whole room cheered and yelled drunkenly. Someone turned the music up and all the people in the room began cheering once again and dancing.

The party continued early into the next morning. It was around two when all the people filed out the door, leaving a huge mess in the living room and kitchen. Bottles, wine glasses, empty bowls and cups, streamers, balloons and food (and Dougie!) littered the floor and couches. Harry was sitting on the kitchen benches. Tom was busily picking up as many bottles as he could and putting them around Harry on the bench, enclosing him in his own little bottle fence. Danny walked in the door with a dopey grin on his face after walking Haley to her taxi. Dougie started giggling hysterically at the look on Danny's face, rolling around on the couch he was lying on.

'I love you guys, I really do,' Danny slurred, leaning forward to hug Tom and falling on the floor. Tom laughed and stuck his hand out to help him up.

'We love you too mate,' he laughed, pulling him to his feet.

'I reckon it's time to crash, doncha think? My head hurts,' Dougie moaned, covering his eyes with his hands as Tom turned all the lights back on.

'Yeah, we can clean up in the morning, come on,' Harry said, sliding off the bench and starting to head up the stairs. Danny pulled Dougie off the couch and they all followed Tom and Harry up the stairs.

'No waking me up for anything in the morning guys! I'm sleeping in,' Tom laughed as he headed up to his room.

'Ditto to that!' Dougie said, closing the door behind him with a snap.

'So,' Harry said.

'So what?' Danny asked, hand on the doorhandle.

'Get her number?' Harry asked.

'Hell yeah,' Danny replied, showing him a piece of paper with _Haley _written on it in girly, swirly hand writing, followed by a phone number.

'Nice,' Harry grinned.

'Now get some sleep. I agree with the other two as well!' Harry laughed, heading into his own room. Danny left to go to his.

Dougie fed his lizard and went to bed straight away, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Harry fell asleep as soon as his shoes and shirt were off. Tom and Danny both decided to have a shower and get the alcohol smell off them. Fifteen minutes after the boys had gone to bed, the house was silent. But little did they all know, something was brewing in the spare room that would change their lives forever.

**Intrigued? Review for more chapters! **


	2. Chapter 2

A strange smell filled Harry's nose. He coughed and sat up, switching on the light, his head aching. He slowly bought himself back to and looked around his room. And saw something that made his heart jump to his throat. Smoke. Drifting peacefully under his door, filling his room. He swore loudly and dived out of bed, knocking hard on Danny and Dougie's walls beside him.

'FIRE!' he shouted as loud as he could and he heard Danny and Dougie's doors slam open then shut.

'Harry!! Are you alright?!' Danny called.

'Yeah,' Harry called back, grabbing as many memoires as possible.

'Hurry up mate! The whole spare room is on fire! It's spreading!' Dougie called feverishly.

'Go get Tom!' Harry yelled.

He heard Danny and Dougie's footsteps going up the stairs, coughing as they went. Harry grabbed more and more things, shoving them in a backpack. He ran into Danny and Dougie's room and grabbed stuff that was important to them like photos, and things. Dougie burst into his room as Harry put stuff in the bag.

'Tom's getting some stuff now, but we need to get out of here! Danny's room is half on fire now!' Dougie exclaimed nervously, shoving more things in Harry's bag.

'We need to call the fire department!' Danny shouted through the door, Tom standing behind him, nervously shifting from foot to foot.

'I'll do it,' he exclaimed, grabbing his phone out of his pocket.

'My room's gone!' Danny cried sadly, grabbing Dougie by the arm as he neared the fiery door of Danny's room.

'We need to get out!' Harry coughed, sprinting out of Dougie's room.

'How are we gonna get past Danny's room?!' Tom cried, still on the phone to the emergency services.

'Come on, just sprint, we can do it,' Harry said feverishly, grabbing Danny and Tom's arms. They started running for the other end of the hall.

'ARGH!!!!!!' Tom had accidentally brushed against the door and his sleeve had caught fire. The others shouted and attempted to put it out.

'It's not working!!' Tom screamed.

There was a vase of flowers in the hallway. Danny raced and grabbed them, dumping the water on Tom. The fire went out.

'Let's get out of here!' Harry yelled in desperation, pulling Tom along with him who was whimpering in pain. They raced down the stairs to the living room.

'ZUKIE!!!' Dougie cried, running back up the stairs before anyone could grab him.

'DOUGIE!!!!!' Danny shouted, going to run back up the stairs after him.

'Danny, just leave it! We don't need two of you up there! The firemen can get Dougie out!' Harry exclaimed, grabbing his arm.

'No, I won't leave Dougie!' Danny sobbed, fighting against Harry's grip.

'Danny come on mate!' Harry shouted.

'No!!' Danny cried.

'Mate, come on!' Harry said, beginning to cough.

The smoke was billowing down into the living room, quickly filling up, the stairs beginning to smoulder all the way down.

'Danny-,' Harry started as a coughing fit engulfed him. '-we have to get out! Dougie will be fine! Come on!' he finished, his voice beginning to wheeze.

Tom who was next to him had his hands on his knees, sounding like he was attempting to cough him lungs up.

'Please,' Tom pleaded, eyes streaming from the smoke.

Danny eventually gave in and followed the other two quickly out to the front yard. Harry's bag of memoirs lay forgotten next to the back door. It had split and happy and smiling photographs lay scattered on the grass.

'WHERE'S THE FIRE BRIGADE?!?!' Danny cried as they made it outside, noticing no one was there.

'They'll be here soon!' Tom replied, trying to stay as calm as possible, still coughing.

'Well soon isn't good enough! Our best friend is in there dying and we're all standing here watching him burn! We have to do something!' Danny exclaimed, breaking down into tears.

'It's alright,' Harry soothed as Danny fell into his arms.

'We have to do something!' he sobbed into Harry's chest.

'Let's see if we can find a ladder!' Tom exclaimed, running into the garden shed, Danny and Harry hot on his heels. The only ladder they found was a two metre high one. Not long enough to reach a second story window. Harry found a rope in the shed. They tried throwing it up to Dougie's window. There was no answer.

'Dougie!!!!!' Tom shouted, throwing it back up once more. There was no movement inside and flames were now licking the first floor windows and Danny and Harry's windows. They could hear it now, the roaring of the flames. The smoke had begun billowing into the purple night sky. There was a loud crack and Harry's window shattered, showering them all with pieces of burning hot glass. Harry and Tom screamed in pain. Danny stood numb to the pain, staring up at Dougie's window, tears streaming down his face.

'Please be okay Doug,' he prayed under his breath.

Dougie was the one of the band who could make you feel better with one simple comment. He was the one with the weird talents. The one all the girls loved because of his mysteriousness. The perfect son who visited his mum and sister every weekend and sent them presents throughout the week.

'Danny,' Harry said, putting a hand on his shoulder. There were tears glistening in Harry's eyes. 'He'll be okay, he's a fighter,' he said softly, pulling both him and Tom back to the road, away from where more broken glass could hit them.

Harry had a burn across his forehead and Tom had some all down his arms. They were both still coughing like mad.

Danny thought of Dougie. All alone in the burning hot room, smoke filling his lungs, flames licking his body, leaving welts of pain. The thought made Danny break down. He collapsed to the ground, curling up in a ball and sobbing.

'Dougie!' he cried over and over.

'Danny, we've done the best we could! Where the hell are the fire brigade?!' Tom shouted in frustration, glancing back up to Dougie's window. The glass had smashed and he could've sworn he'd heard a cry drift down from there.

He hoped.

**Review if you want this to continue.**


	3. Chapter 3

A loud siren signalled the fire trucks had arrived.

'Dougie's still in there!!' Tom screamed at them, running over and tugging on the fireman's arm.

'What window?' the fireman asked, the others getting the ladders and hoses out.

Danny still lay curled up in the middle of the road, Harry kneeling next to him.

'That one! Hurry!!! He's been in there for ages!' Tom shouted, bursting into tears.

Dougie had to still be alive. He couldn't be gone yet! He was the youngest; he had the longest time left to live! He couldn't be dead, he just couldn't!

The firemen raced the ladders forwards. By this time the whole neighbourhood had come out to watch in pyjamas and dressing gowns.

'Please get Dougie!!' Harry cried. He was also now in tears, clutching Danny tightly, tears mixing with the soot and dirt on their faces. Tom raced over and stood with them, standing arm in arm as they watched the fireman climb the ladder to Dougie's bedroom window. Danny was gripping Harry's arm so much it was beginning to bleed. Tom was crying so much the smoke began attacking his lungs again. He coughed and coughed. The neighbourhood just stood at the edge and watched, not moving, in shock. The fireman seemed to take forever to climb the ladder.

'I have to get Dougie!' Danny shouted, running forwards, trying to get to the front door. A fireman grabbed him from the side.

'I can't let you go back in there sir, it's not safe,' he said, restraining Danny from moving.

'But he's still in there!' Danny sobbed. Tom and Harry went and got Danny, brining him back over to where they were all standing, watching and waiting. The fireman had finally reached Dougie's window and had climbed in. The three boys clasped hands, watching anxiously, occasionally coughing and the occasional sob escaping from their lips. The fireman had only been in there a few seconds when he reappeared at the window.

'I'm gonna need an ambulance ASAP!' he shouted down to the firemen below.

'NO!!!' the three boys cried in unison, breaking down into heaving sobs, balancing against each other. Tom had begun coughing heavily he threw up, the others tearfully comforting each other. They looked back up at Dougie's window. The fireman was now passing Dougie out the window to the fireman below on the ladder. The whole downstairs of the house was burning, and the rest of it wasn't far off. Enormous flames flickered against the night sky, turning the light all around them orange. Two firemen then set about carrying Dougie's motionless body down the ladder. Tom broke free of the grip of Harry and ran forwards as they carried him to the grass.

'Oh god,' Tom gasped, dry retching on the spot. 'Keep Danny over there!' he choked out to Harry, as the firemen began administering Dougie CPR.

Dougie's face was blackened from soot with a bleeding gash across it, his hands and legs were covered in welts and burns and in his hands he clutched the lifeless, stiff body of Zukie. Tom, Danny and Harry watched tearfully as the firemen worked on Dougie. Danny was clutching Harry who was sobbing. Tom kneeled on the ground next to them.

'Doug, please wake up,' he whispered over and over. Danny and Harry both came over and sat with Tom, taking one of Dougie's limp hands in their own.

'Come on Doug, McFlyazord! Don't you remember! It gets us through everything, please Doug,' Harry pleaded, tears dripping onto Dougie's arm.

Danny said nothing but sit and grasp Dougie's hand harder than any of the others, staring into the face of his best friend. There was a strange noise from Dougie's chest and his eyes flickered open and he coughed over and over again, sitting up and vomiting from the CPR. He looked up at the other three.

'Guys,' he said, barely audibly with a feeble smile.

'We're here Doug,' Harry said, tears streaming down his face. Dougie nodded breathlessly and lay his head back on the ground.

'Zukie. I couldn't leave him,' he forced out, feeling around in his hands for him. 'Where is he?' he exclaimed, searching with his hands for him in the grass .

'Doug, he's right over there, they've got him,' Tom lied, taking both Dougie's burned hands in his, gently pushing him back down to the ground.

'That's good,' he sighed in a whisper, closing his eyes. Harry and Danny shot Tom warning looks.

'Tom, he's dead,' Danny hissed in his ear.

'I know, but I don't think he needs to know that now, he's in enough distress, look at him,' Tom replied. As he said that, Dougie began coughing, his chest heaving up and down, coughing a raspy horrible sound. Another siren came as two ambulances pulled up out the front of the house. The firemen had begun trying to get rid of the enormous flames engulfing the McFly house. A team of paramedics hurried over to Dougie, putting him on a stretcher and bundling him into the back of the ambulance, putting an oxygen mask on him.

'I want to go with him,' Danny said, standing up, brushing all the tears off his face.

'I'm sorry sir, you have to go in the other one, you can see him again when you all get to the hospital,' the paramedic said, shutting the door and signalling for the driver to leave.

'Can you three boys please get in here?' another paramedic called, motioning towards the second ambulance as the first drove away, lights flashing.

'I want to see Dougie,' Harry whimpered.

'You will see Dougie when you get to the hospital, as I said before, now please get in,' the paramedic repeated. The three boys gave in and climbed into the back of the ambulance. The doors were shut behind them.

'Now, can I please just get you to look here please sir?' the female doctor said, turning Harry's chin to face her, shining a torch in his eyes while the other nurses did the same to Danny and Tom.

'I'm fine, I don't need anything, help Dougie, not me!' Tom exclaimed, pulling his arm away as she started washing it with antiseptic.

'I'm certain Dougie is getting well looked after in the other ambulance, now just please look here,' she said firmly. Tom reluctantly turned to look at her. They gave each of them an oxygen mask as well, making sure they kept it on.

Harry stared out the tinted windows at their house in the distance. All it was, was a fiery orange ball in the horizon now. All their memories of that house were gone. Their instruments were burned. All the photos and music were now charred remains. Another tear rolled slowly down Harry's cheek. Where would they go?

**Review for the new chapter =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter =) sorry the chapters are so short, but its not a very long fic =) thanks for the reviews.**

They made it to the hospital, but Dougie had already been whisked off to another room.

'If you boys could just follow me, we'll get these injuries seen to,' a motherly nurse said, ushering them into a room off the side of the emergency room.

'We're not hurt. We just want to see Dougie,' Tom said as the nurse bandaged his arm and dabbed stinging antiseptic on his other burns.

'I'm sorry, we can't allow that at the moment,' she said, moving onto Danny next.

Tom didn't even notice the pain in his arm or other wounds. He could only think about the fourth member of their band, lying in pain somewhere else in the hospital, all because they couldn't save him. He couldn't help it. And he'd done it all for nothing. Zukie had died anyway. More and more tears flooded his face, dripping down onto his soot covered t-shirt. They should've done more to help Dougie.

'We should've tried harder. We should've tried harder,' Tom whimpered over and over again, curling up in a ball on the white bed sheets.

'Tom, mate, you said so yourself, we couldn't,' Harry said.

'Try harder. Try harder,' Tom began repeating, rocking back and forwards.

'We're going to need some sedation in here,' the nurse said into the speaker on the wall.

'Tom doesn't need to be sedated! He's just worried like the rest of us, please just let us go and see our band mate!' Harry exclaimed, beginning to sound hysterical. The nurse ignored him.

'Please, we need him!' Danny pleaded, jumping off the bed, attempting to leave the room. His knees collapsed from underneath him and he fell to the floor in a heap, sobbing and crying once again. Two nurses took him by the armpits and lay him back on the bed, where he curled into a ball, like Tom, crying.

'Please calm down boys,' a nurse said, going over to the trolley another doctor had bought in.

'Right, we're going to sedate all of you for the moment, just so you can all get some proper sleep okay? You can see Dougie when you wake up, I promise,' she said, trying to be comforting. Harry hadn't realised how tired he actually he was until she mentioned sleep. The sun was just beginning to come up outside the window. They all nodded.

'Right, now we're going to move you to different rooms so you can get some sleep, okay?' the nurse said as the doctor bought in three wheelchairs for them.

'We can walk,' Danny said.

'We'd rather you took these,' she replied.

'Can't we all be in the same room? Please?' Harry pleaded. The nurse thought about it for a minute.

'Alright then,' she sighed, motioning for them to get into the wheelchairs.

The staff wheeled them down to another room with three beds inside, helping each of them into hospital gowns and then into bed.

'This should knock you out for about ten hours, press this button when you wake up, alright?' the nurse said, getting the needles ready.

Harry shuddered. He hated needles. Tom grimaced at him as he held his arm out for the nurse to inject him. Within a few seconds, he began feeling sleepy and before he knew it, he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**Tell me what you reckon? Thanks =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews =) they mean so much to me.**

Dougie awoke in a strange place. He was hooked up to a machine that was beeping. The room was white and he was dressed in some kind of weird night dress. He sat bolt upright, staring around the room, flashbacks of the fire flashing through his mind. His head ached, his arms stung and his whole body felt like it had been tossed off a 60 metre building.

'Oh good, you're awake Mr Poynter, how are you feeling?' a man in white asked.

'Been better,' Dougie muttered back, lying back onto the white fluffy pillows.

'You had a bit of an ordeal last night I hear,' the doctor said, adjusting one of the machines and checking the bandages that covered most of both his forearms.

'So I remember. I'm so tired,' he sighed, his eyes closing once more, drifting back into a restless sleep.

Harry awoke from the strangest sleep he'd ever had. Everything felt surreal and bright. He opened his eyes. Tom and Danny were lying in their beds watching TV on the tiny one suspended from the roof.

'Hey,' Danny said softly as he noticed Harry awake.

'Hey, how's Doug?' Harry asked, heaving himself up on his pillows.

'We haven't heard. We had to wait for you to wake up before they'd let us go and see him,' Tom replied miserably.

'Sorry,' Harry said guiltily.

'It's alright mate,' Danny replied. His head still ached and it felt like he'd just been in ten rounds with Muhammad Ali. His legs were covered in bruises from falling to the ground.

'Well, now you're up we can go and see him, press that button,' Tom said, motioning towards the green button next to Harry's bed. A nurse bustled in, taking Harry's temperature, checking his eyes again, inspecting his small burns and other things like that.

'You boys can be discharged in the morning, we'd just like to keep you here on observation for another night, but after that you're free to go,' she said with a smile.

'Even Dougie?' Danny asked hopefully.

'Even Dougie,' she replied. 'Would you like to go see him now?'

'If that's okay?' Tom said, pulling himself up out of his pillows.

'Of course, come on, I'll show you the way,' she said as the three got themselves out of bed, following her down the corridor with stiff legs and sore heads. They came to room number 30, the same day as Dougie's birthday. The nurse quietly opened the door, standing back to let the three in. But they stood rooted to the spot, unable to move any further. Dougie looked so helpless, asleep and hooked up to a machine, bandages covering his arms and a large bruise on his forehead around the gash.

Danny held back his tears. Harry bit his lip.

'I can't do this,' Tom mumbled, pushing past the other two and the nurse.

'Tom,' Harry called, following him. Danny looked from the nurse to Dougie then back at his band mates, following them. Tom sat in the waiting room, face in his hands, Harry with a hand on his shoulder.

'We shouldn't have let him go back. We should've saved him. What if he's permanently injured? It'll be all our fault,' Tom whispered, tears dripping down his nose.

'Tom, we did our best, like you said okay? Dougie's going to be fine. When I woke up earlier I asked. The nurse said he'll make a full recovery; he'll just have some scars like the rest of us okay? He's fine, he's just sleeping,' Danny soothed.

'But what if-,' he started.

'Tom, stop with the what ifs. If the nurse said he'll make a full recovery, he will. Now let's get back in there and see our little Doug, alright?' Harry said, gently helping Tom back out of the seat and down the corridor to Dougie's room.

He was still fast asleep. A nurse had positioned three chairs around his bed. They looked at each other once more and walked in. It was silent apart from the beeping of Dougie's machine and his deep, raspy breathing.

'Dougs,' Harry whispered, gently shaking him awake and squeezing his hand that was lying on the bed next to him. Dougie let out a tiny moan and his eyes flickered open, his bloodshot blue eyes stared up at the other three.

'Oh, hey guys!' he said, his voice still kind of hoarse and broken.

'Hey, how're you feeling?' Danny asked.

'We're sorry for not trying to save you!' Tom exclaimed.

'It's alright, it's all my fault I was in there anyway. And yeah, feeling better than before. Still feels like I've been run over though,' he replied with a weak smile.

'Can you remember what happened?' Danny asked.

Dougie shuddered. He didn't want to.

'It's alright, you don't have to,' Harry said quickly, stroking his finger.

'No, I want to,' he lied, sitting up straighter in his bed. He took a deep breath, but started coughing. His lungs were still all blocked with smoke. The other three watched him in worry.

'Should I call the nurse?' Harry asked, moving towards the button.

'I'm fine,' Dougie replied. He looked around at the others. Harry looked worried, Danny looked terrified and Tom looked so guilty, he could've not committed a crime and still been sentenced to death.

'Guys, I'm fine okay?'

'Alright, what can you remember?' Harry asked gently.

Dougie's hand had begun hurting from where Harry was holding onto it. He slid it out, wincing.

'Sorry mate,' Harry said quickly.

'Okay. What do I remember...?' Dougie said, thinking hard. Flashes of flames went through his mind. The horrible, scary thoughts he'd been thinking came flooding back. He shuddered once more, this time not as noticeable.

'Okay. So after I realised that I'd forgotten Zukie, I went back up the stairs. There was fire everywhere around, but my door didn't feel hot so I went in, and closed the door behind me. The door handle was hot and burnt my fingers,' Dougie said, holding up his bandaged hands. 'So anyway, I went over to the tank where Zukie was and got him out and went to go back out the door, but for some reason it wouldn't open. There were flames starting to go under my door and I could hear one of you calling for me, but I couldn't get there. I tried to open the window but it wouldn't open either. I could hear all the flames on the outside of the door and I started freaking out, trying to get out. My room was starting to fill up with smoke as well, which was starting to get scary and I couldn't breathe properly. So with Zukie still in my hands, I tried smashing the window, but instead the heat broke it in my face,' he said, motioning towards the burns on his cheeks.

'So I fell backwards and stuff, then the fire started burning my door down and a piece of wood fell down and hit me on the head, and then I remember waking up with you bawling sods leaning over me. Then they took me in an ambulance and then we came here and they gave me a needle and I woke up about an hour ago and have been falling asleep since then,' Dougie finished.

'Must've been hell Doug. We're sorry,' Tom said.

'It's okay Tom, stop beating yourself up about it,' Dougie said. He knew it had been hell. He would never tell them some of the things running through his head as the flames grew closer and closer to him.

'We can't help it Doug. We let you run back up to your room. We should've stopped you and we're sorry,' Harry said, brushing a stray hair out of Dougie's eyes.

'It's okay,' Dougie replied, sick of trying to defend them.

'What happened with you guys?' he asked.

'We tried getting a ladder and a rope to get you down but you didn't respond to either,' Danny said.

'I thought I heard something hit my wall,' Dougie said with a yawn.

'Would you like to sleep now Doug?' Tom asked and he nodded.

'Oh, by the way guys, who's looking after Zukie?' Dougie asked as he lay his head down on the white pillows. They looked at each other and Harry moved to sit on the edge of Dougie's bed, taking his hands gently into his.

'Doug, the truth is, Zukie passed away in the fire,' he said gently. Dougie sat, staring at him, numb.

'He died?' he spluttered. Harry nodded forlornly. A tear formed at the edge of Dougie's eye and silently rolled down his burned cheek.

'You mean, he's all burned?' Dougie asked, more and more tears falling.

'I'm sorry Doug,' Danny said gently.

'O...k,' Dougie choked out, biting his lip, burying his head in Harry's chest.

'It's alright,' Harry soothed.

They sat like that for ages. Dougie crying into Harry's chest, Tom and Danny trying to soothe him, until eventually Dougie's crying stopped. He'd fallen asleep. Harry gently lay him back on his pillows.

'Let's let him sleep,' he whispered and they all headed back to their room where their dinner was waiting on trays for them. Harry picked at his food in the little plastic containers.

'Our house is gone,' Danny stated from across the room.

'Yeah, we know that,' Tom replied.

'Where are we going to go?' Danny asked tearfully.

'We don't know Dan,' Tom said, just as tearfully.

'We'll find somewhere,' Harry said.

'I hope,' Danny replied, pushing his tray of food away and lying back on his pillows.

'Danny, you need to eat,' Tom said motherly, leaning over to push the tray of food back to Danny.

'It tastes like crap and I'm not hungry,' Danny said with a pout.

'Come on, please?' Tom pleaded. Danny shook his head and pushed it away, lying back on his pillows, closing his eyes. A tear trickled down his cheek and within a few minutes, he was asleep. Harry looked over at Tom.

'He'll be fine,' he whispered, pushing his empty tray away.

'Wanna watch some TV?' Harry asked, finishing his food as well.

'Yeah sure,' Tom replied, turning it on.

'No,' Danny mumbled.

'No what Dan?' Harry asked.

'No!! We have to get Dougie!' he shouted, tossing and turning under his white sheets.

'Dan?' Tom asked warily.

'NO!!' Danny screamed, breaking into a cold sweat.

'Danny?!' Tom exclaimed, jumping out of bed and grabbing his flailing arms, pinning them back on the bed.

'Danny!!!' Harry shouted, jumping up too. Danny awoke, breathing heavily, tears running down his face.

'It's alright mate,' Harry soothed as Danny buried his face in his chest.

**A/N Hey guys, thanks to all of you who are regular readers, this is the second last chapter. It's school holidays over here, and I'm going away for the two weeks and I dunno if I'll have internet, so I'll upload the new chapter when I get back =) I'll be working on new fics and sequels and stuff, so keep an eye out for any new stuff. Thanks again for reading and see you in two weeks! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the last chapter, a short fic =) can't believe its over already =(**

They fell asleep after watching TV for a while. The nurses checked on them every few hours, but the four slept fitfully for night. The nurses came and woke them up at nine.

'Morning boys, another examination and you can head home,' she said as she opened the blinds of the room.

Home. A pang of sadness caught in their throats. What home?

The nurses checked them all over and gave them their third examination in two days.

'Looks like you're free to go boys. Call us if anything changes okay?' she said as they finished.

'Thanks for everything,' Tom said, putting the grubby, burned t-shirt he had on when they'd bought him in.

'No problems,' she replied.

'Have you got your bags?' she asked.

The three boys looked around. They had no bags. Tom nodded painfully.

'Okay, bye then,' she smiled, stripping their beds of the white sheets. They all smiled at her and walked down the hall to Dougie's room. The door was half open and Dougie was sitting on a chair looking out the window. Danny quietly tapped on the door.

'Doug?' he whispered. Dougie jumped and turned.

'Oh. Hi guys,' he replied.

'Hey, ready to go?' Tom asked.

'Sure,' Dougie smiled.

'Anywhere is better than this place. They woke me up every three hours,' he said with a laugh.

'Where are we gonna go?' Harry asked.

'Parents?' Danny suggested.

'No, I'm not going to stay with my parents, they have enough on their plate as it is than having to look after us as well,' Tom said and the other three nodded in agreement.

'InterContinental again?' Danny asked. Tom nodded slowly. It sounded like a good idea.

'I want to go see what's left of our house,' Dougie said, trying to stand feebly. Harry raced forward and grabbed his elbow.

'Harry I'm fine, just sore,' Dougie replied, brushing him off.

'Are you sure you want to see it?' Harry asked. Dougie nodded.

'I do too,' Danny said.

'And me,' Tom said quietly. Harry sighed.

'We alright in here?' a nurse asked sweetly.

'Yeah, we were just wondering if we can get a taxi?' Danny asked.

'Of course, just follow me,' she said, walking out of the room. Harry grimaced at the three of them and they started following the nurse down the corridors.

Harry supported Dougie as the walked past other patient's rooms. When they had made it to the desk, she was already on the phone. She smiled as they leaned against the desk.

'Alright, thank you, buhbye,' she said, hanging up the phone. 'It'll be here soon, if you'd like to wait here,' she smiled, motioning to four seats beside the desk.

'Thank you,' Tom said stony faced.

'We should probably call our parents and let them know what's happened,' Danny sighed, taking a seat next to Dougie.

'I'll call my mum and ask her to pass on the message,' Tom said, getting out his phone and walking out the door. The other three sat in silence, waiting for Tom to come back.

'Taxi for Tom, Danny, Dougie and Harry,' someone called from the door.

'Come on,' Danny said, holding out his hand to Dougie. He didn't take it and stood up himself.

'When are you guys going to realise that I'm fine,' he sighed, walking towards the door.

The taxi took them back to their house. Muffled gasps filled the car as they drove down the street. Where the McFly house once stood, smoke still rose from the smouldering and blackened remains. It had been taped off and a single fireman walked around the perimeter with a hose, dousing the smoking remains with water. The garage lay untouched, as did the garden shed and half the backyard. But the rest of the house was rubble. The taxi stopped and Tom paid him. They got out and joined hands.

'Morning!' the fireman called, walking over to them.

'Hi, this is our house, we were just wondering if we could just see if we could dig up some stuff we could keep? We left with nothing,' Tom said.

'Sure, I'll come with you, got to be careful though,' he said, motioning for them to follow him. 'I'll show you where the fire started,' he said, leading them in through the front door.

Harry gasped, Tom made a squeaking noise, Danny made a choking one and Dougie just stared. Their living room was completely charred. The TV had melted. The couch's cushions were in ashes. The photo frames on the walls were blackened and the roof had completely caved in. Danny swore under his breath and followed the fireman up the blackened stairs.

'It seems the fire started from this room and spread to the rest of the house,' he said, leading them into the spare room.

'We believe this is what sparked it,' he said, holding up a melted power board.

'I meant to get that fixed...' Tom muttered, putting his face in his hands.

'Could've happened to anyone,' the fireman said, patting Tom on the back. 'What are all your names?' he asked, looking around at their gloomy, dull, miserable faces.

'I'm Tom, this is Harry, Danny and Dougie,' Tom said, pointing to each of them.

'Well Tom, Harry, Danny and Dougie I'm very sorry about your house,' he said solemnly. The four nodded.

'I'm Mark by the way,' he said.

'Mark? Would you mind if we had some time alone up here?' Danny asked. Mark nodded.

'Just take it easy, not much is stable,' he said, heading back down the stairs.

Danny headed into his room. The door had been melted off its hinges and lay charred on the blackened carpet. He sighed and walked inside. There was glass all over the floor from the broken window. All his CD's were melted. Danny walked over and sifted through them. Most of the covers and CD's were unrecognisable, but two of his Springsteen CD's were still intact. He shoved them in his pocket. He went to his chest of drawers. He pulled the top one out. The handle fell off in his fingers. Inside half his clothes lay untouched. The wooden drawers had acted as a guard from the fire. Danny grabbed every piece of intact clothing and slung them over his arm. His bed was completely burnt, as was everything else in the room. His iPod lay melted and twisted on what was left of his bedside table. A tear slowly ran down his cheek as he picked it up. All his music. Gone. A burnt out guitar lay in the corner of his room, the strings melted. An old photo album, the pages charred. Danny dug around in his desk drawer. Everything burned, except a picture, only the edges singed. A photo from when they first bought the house. It was taken in the backyard, Dougie looking baby-faced and young, on Harry's back with an enormous grin on his face. Tom with his arms around Danny, giggling at something Danny had said. Harry, pretending that Dougie was heavy, looking like he was about to collapse on the ground. They were all giggling and grinning. Danny heaved a sigh and tucked it into his pocket.

Tom walked up another flight of stairs to his room. The fire hadn't quite destroyed his room as much as it had the other's rooms. His wardrobe was still full of untouched clothes. Although his bed was all disfigured and burned. All his books and pages of lyrics were charred and completely unrecognisable. The glass in his window had also broken and was scattered all over the floor. His board of photos was melted to the ground and his iPod was blackened. He tried turning it on, but it didn't work. He swore under his breath and sighed, sitting down on the remains of his bed, looking down at it forlornly. None of his childhood memories had survived. His keyboard was dead and his guitars were twisted and melted. He covered his face with his hands and broke down.

The first thing Dougie noticed about his room was the twisted remains of his lizard tank.

'Zukie,' he whispered, running his bandaged hand along the edge. It didn't look like anything had survived. He pulled his wardrobe open. Every piece of clothing had disintegrated to ash. All his clothes in his drawers were dead and his carpet looked like someone had spilled a whole bottle of crude oil all over it. Dougie's bed had burned to the ground. He couldn't salvage anything, apart from the blackened remains of a photo album, preserved only by keeping it under his bed, wrapped in a woollen cover.

Harry couldn't even walk into his room. He looked from the doorway at the burned remains of his bed, wardrobe and everything else and choked. He tottered down the burned steps and back out to the backyard, curling up in a ball on the ground, throwing up. Tom, Danny and Dougie came back out of the house, soot smeared on their faces and on their clothes.

'It's going to be okay mate,' Tom said, patting him on the back.

'Hey, I left the photos and stuff on the ground over there!' Harry said, springing to his feet and racing over. To his relief, they all still were intact.

'Thank god,' he sighed, piling them all back into the split bag.

'Hey, do you reckon there's anything left in the music room? We still each had stuff in there,' Tom suggested and the four stood up and in doubt followed Tom into the music room.

To their relief, there stood three guitars, two basses and most of a drum kit, completely untouched. Everything else was burned, all the paper and music gone, but somewhere someone had decided to take pity on them and leave them the things that made them most happy.

'Oh, thank you God, thank you,' Tom breathed, picking up his guitar and taking it with him. His favourite one had survived. Danny grabbed the two other ones. One acoustic, one electric. Harry helped Dougie to grab his two basses and they came back for the drum kit, taking it and piling it in their garage, locking the doors behind them, hoping no one could take them from in there. They took the rest of their belongings they'd salvaged and put them in there as well.

'Is Zukie still here?' Dougie asked quietly as Harry locked up the garage, where Tom's and Harry's cars still stood, untouched. Danny took him by the hand and led him around to the front of the house. The dead lizard still lay on the ground. Dougie sadly picked him up in his hands.

'He needs a funeral,' Dougie stated, going into the garden shed and getting a shovel, walking over to one of the remaining trees in the backyard, motioning for all the others to come over.

Together they dug a grave in silence. It was finally deep enough and Dougie carefully lay him inside. Danny cleared his throat.

'Here's to Zukie, the only lizard who could escape without Dougie knowing how. And the only non-survivor of the McFly house fire. Rest in peace Zukie. We will look after Dougie. We promise,' he said solemnly, putting his arm around Dougie's shuddering shoulders.

'To Zukie,' Tom said, putting some dirt over him.

'To Zukie,' Harry agreed, covering him with dirt.

'Thanks for being there for me over the years Zukie. I'll definitely miss you,' Dougie said softly, a tear running off his nose and landing on Zukie's body. Harry carefully covered his body with the remaining dirt and Tom scratched _Zukie. 2005 RIP_ into the tree trunk. Danny put an arm around Dougie and led him to the front of the house. The other two followed, putting their arms over each other's shoulders. They stared up at their house, where all the memories of the start of McFly had taken place. Tears stung their eyes.

'It's all gonna be okay,' Tom whispered softly.

The others nodded in hopefulness.

The same thing was running through each of their minds.

Was it all going to be okay?

**And there we go =) the end.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, it means so, so, so, so much to me.**

**Awesomely special thanks to dani6531 for reviewing ever chapter, it means so much to me =)**

**Review and tell me whether you want a sequel and a Dougie's POV of the night!! =) Thanks again to Larnie and Lozz xx**

**Also, I'm gonna be putting on a few new fics soon hopefully, so look out for them if you want :) x**


End file.
